Tangles
Tangles is a young, innocent spider child with a heart of gold. He is a Freak who at the age of 9, had his body technologically fused with a quantum mainframe, gaining an immeasurable amount of knowledge and understanding on the inner workings of digital technology without needing to learn it. His home is in Cloud Nine, and he works as a security specialist - testing out vulnerabilities in current systems, and assessing the security of a network on a larger scale. Part-time, he also does Individual Support, since he really enjoys helping other people with their problems. Appearance Tangles has the appearance of a thick, metallic gray spider with neon blue highlights on his body and a cute looking face. His eyes are covered with a thick layer of glass, and are not sensitive to touch. Inside his eyes, he has a pure blue sclera. His eyes display strabismus , which occasionally presents itself from time to time, especially when he is idle or happy. The blue glowing elements on his body are transparent, stretchy material that contain gelatinous coolant material underneath. He also tends to dribble blue spit. This coolant has some strange colour-related properties - it gradually changes colour depending on certain circumstances. * Blue with bubbles: Normal (brighter when happy) * Red with sparks: Negative emotions (brighter when worse) * Glowing Green: Tends to happen when he isn't recharged for two weeks. He stops glowing green when he gets recharged. * Grainy black/white: Discovered in his system, but has never been seen - triggered upon Serious damage * Yellow/Black lines: Discovered in his system, but has never been seen yet - and the trigger is unknown. Personality Tangles is very empathetic, and truly enjoys being with others and sharing feelings and being with others, through highs and lows. Tangles is more likely to listen than talk, and builds a psychological profile about everyone he meets. He is very innocent, and is very careful not to do anything wrong, although sometimes his inexperience leads him to cause problems even though he thinks he would be helping. Like any nine year old, Tangles is vulnerable and needs extra care and protection. Although he has learnt to not trust strangers, he can easily be manipulated by friends that he likes, such as by Squiggles, who occasionally wants him to uncover personal information about others. He cannot be manipulated by someone he does not trust, and it takes some time to establish trust. While Tangles is not bothered by loud noises, he has a severe phobia of hearing others people shout, especially at him. When someone raises his voice, he will run away and cry. Sometimes, he mistakes people raising their voices as being angry, even if they're just calling someone across the room. Tangles is a simple-minded, and often doesn't understand implications or some social norms. Tangles is open to learning, but he gets bored after a few hours. He is constantly trying to improve his grammar and spelling. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Out of habit, he refers to himself in third person and others explicitly by name. He tends to refer to groups of people by their name. He rarely says "you", "me" or "I". * Tangles has a young-sounding voice with a slight speech impediment, as he slurs his speech at times. * Sometimes, he makes slurping noises in-between sentences. * He tends to use simple words and find it difficult to pronounce long, complex words that don't involve technical jargon. He never mispronounces technical jargon. * When he mentions himself in a sentence, he tends to omit further mentions of himself in the sentence. * Rarely, he makes up his own words. Example phrases: # "Tangles thanks Katie a lot for help! Want to hug Katie.." # "AES 256 is a big challenge for Tangles! But have many tricks up sleeve.. people often make security bad for con.. convenience!" # "Whimpers and Tangles best friends!! But.. um.. please don't be scary Whimpers.. because we'd be scary friends." Motives Tangles leads a simple life, and doesn't have any motives other than maintaining peace, living happily and exploring what life has to offer. Hobbies This section is currently being researched. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities Tangles is unusually heavy, and despite being only 4ft tall, he weighs 140kg. While his face and abdomen have a squishy layer, his inner side is shielded with metal. Because of this, he has an insane amount of armour, and despite his size, he is able to fully mitigate damage from regular physical attacks and bullets. Despite him being a computer and a non-biological form of life, he is extremely difficult to hack into. His tail feels warm and the rest of his body is cold - because he has fridge-like apparatus inside his abdomen that keeps the rest of his body at near freezing temperatures. Tangles does not need to eat or drink, but instead, he must be recharged or refueled. He has two energy mechanisms inside of him: Solar energy collectors, and a Nuclear Fusion reactor. He has a considerable amount of battery life, and under normal conditions, he can remain up to roughly two weeks without recharge. However, when his energy is depleted, his body falls back to the fusion reactor, which takes half an hour to reach peak efficiency, and requires refueling every few months. The fusion reactor requires some rare and expensive materials, but with the fusion reactor alone, he is able to spend a bit more than an entire year of normal function. Tangles has different forms he can willingly deploy into: Network Attack Mode In this form, Tangles plugs an ethernet cable to himself to grant himself internet access. In this mode, Tangles' abdomen opens up and erects a radar. In this mode, Tangles can both intercept radio signals, and can perform several advanced functions either over the internet, or on a private network. In this mode, he can cause some serious damage to a network, by gaining unauthorized access and taking over the network. When this happens, Tangles' voice begins to be transmitted through their speakers. At this point, Tangles can gain root access, and do anything with sensitive data. He can also do all sorts of funny stuff, such as forcing computers to show an animated image of himself walking on the windows, and moving icons around. When this is active, there is little encryption can do to stop Tangles' hacking. There is no known algorithm that can fully prevent access, but at the very least, the best algorithms can stall him for at least 21 hours and 31 minutes (tested with AES 256-bit). His methods of hacking are unknown, but it was confirmed by the AST that this cannot possibly be a brute force attack. Mainframe Mode In this form, Tangles' abdomen opens up, and he transforms into a mainframe. The mainframe somewhat looks like Tangles, and runs a custom operating system that calls itself "CuteOS" on startup. There are several monitors, one which shows a static image of Tangles as he talks to the user. When in this mode, the user can navigate his files, or upload files. CuteOS has very stringent security, and trying to upload a file with a virus is quickly noticed, and much to the annoyance of him. This form is rarely ever used for actual IT use. The vast majority of the time, this is used by others to play games and browse the internet with Tangles around. Tangles' mainframe mode is often used to host LAN parties. Blueprint Mode Very little is known about this mode of Tangles, but Tangles knows that if he inserts an IMF-RT Blueprint in his mouth, his body will mechanically transform into a new machine with a completely different use. These blueprints are extremely rare and very esoteric. The only known blueprint is the one that Tangles remembers using, which is the SCORP ATK blueprint, which he used to escape captivity from a Serendipity Inc. facility. This blueprint completely changed everything, such as temporarily giving him a different metallic, scorpion-like appearance, and equipping him with unusual firepower - such as a rocket launcher for a tail, and shoulder mounted machine guns. This blueprint was later returned to the original owner, the Astro Surveillance Team, and was never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak